


Eternal Flame

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klainevalentines2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Valentines.Prompt: Eternal FlameThe moment Blaine realizes he loves Kurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/156960786120/eternal-flame

They had only been dating a couple of months when Kurt and Blaine had a Burt-approved sleepover at the Hudson-Hummel house. Kurt had asked his dad if it would be okay, and after laying down some ground rules like the door had to stay open and clothes had to stay on, Burt gave the go ahead. 

They had stayed up to watch a movie after the rest of the family had gone to sleep, but once the credits began rolling across the screen, the boys quietly picked up their popcorn dish and soda cans and silently made their way up the stairs to Kurt’s bedroom. Leaving the door cracked behind them, Kurt and Blaine pulled down the covers of Kurt’s bed and slid in, pulling the blankets up over them once they were settled next to each other.

“Good night,” Blaine whispered as he draped an arm across Kurt’s waist. 

Kurt set his hand on top of Blaine’s and smiled. “Good night,” he whispered in return. Soon, both boys had drifted off to sleep.

At some point in the middle of the night, Blaine had awakened. He looked over at Kurt’s sleeping form next to him and smiled at the relaxed and happy expression that covered Kurt’s face. They hadn’t quite reached the “I love you” stage of their relationship, but it was in this very moment that Blaine knew exactly how he felt for Kurt. He wasn’t quite sure what the future held in store for them, but Blaine was certain about one thing. He loved Kurt.

One concern that both young men had had from before they even became a couple was that it would effectively ruin their friendship. That thought was constantly in the back of Blaine’s mind now that they were in a relationship. It had evolved over time though. Now it wasn’t as simple as “will being together ruin our friendship?” It was a fear of doing things too fast or too slow and making Kurt uncomfortable. And with the rate things were changing for them with Kurt deciding to return to McKinley, nationals coming up for the New Directions, and Blaine unsure whether or not to return to Dalton in the upcoming school year, Blaine really didn’t want to accidentally push Kurt away by saying “I love you” too soon. So, even though Blaine was bursting at the seams with wanting to say those three special words, he was going to keep it to himself. That didn’t keep him from saying it, though, with Kurt sleeping soundly next to him.

“I love you so much,” Blaine whispered softly as he allowed his eyes to drift shut again.

Little did Blaine know, Kurt felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/156960786120/eternal-flame


End file.
